The Firstbourne
Firstbourne is the first dragon in existence and the legendary "Mother of All Dragons." She inhabits the Realm of Oni and Dragons and lives in the her nest most of the time. Ages ago, the First Spinjizu Master befriended the Firstbourne, and with her help he forged the Dragon Armor. The Firstbourne protected her Dragons over the years, primarily from Iron Baron and his barbaric hunters. After many of her dragons were captured, the Firstbourne raided Dead's End and freed her captive offspring, before returning to her nest. Later, Iron Baron forced Wu to lead him to Firstbourne's nest, believing he could claim the Dragon Armor and control her with it. After claiming the armor, Baron learns this was a ruse, and the Firstbourne encases him in molten rock. After Wu dons the Dragon Armor, he and the Ninja fly the Firstbourne and her Dragons back to Ninjago, where they stage a final battle against Lord Garmadon and his forces. Following the battle, the Firstbourne returns to her home realm. History Past During the begining of time the Firstbourne wage war against her arch nemasiss the First Oni who along with her never had a begining and will never have a end, after the others Dragons and Oni were born she was able to defeate and trap him into a statue. At some point, the First Spinjitzu Master befriended her, then, together they made the Dragon Armor. Afterwards, they sought to stop the war in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. The Spinjitzu Master then realized the war could not be stopped, and left the realm. The Firstbourne remained in the realm and protected the Spinjitzu Master's Dragon Armor, always having faith that he would one day return for it. Much later, Iron Baron attempted to hunt for her, but she took his leg and arm as a result. However, Heavy Metal was able to take the Dragon Blade from her. Since then, Baron has nursed a vendetta against the Firstbourne and leads his Hunters in searching for it to get revenge. Hunted How to Build a Dragon During the Ninjas' captivity, Jay remembers what Wu told him the first time he met him and decide to make a mech that looks like a Dragon, which the Hunters will believe is the Firstbourne to help out. Over the next few days, Cole and Wu build the Dragon with parts smuggled out by hiding them in Dragon dung and get them before disposing of it. Later that night, Wu flew the Dragon mech before a shot from Iron Baron knocks the tail off and the real Firstbourne appeared to rescue her children. The Ninja initially confused her for their mech until they realize the truth and were shocked to see it up close. As she was firing among the camp, Wu and the Ninja provide a distraction for Kai to free the Dragons before they get out themselves. Iron Baron yelled that the dragon was punishing them for hunting its offspring. The freed Dragons then flew to their mother and were able to escape the Hunters. Lessons for a Master Iron Baron forced Wu to lead him to Firstbourne's Nest, where the sacred Dragon Armor is guarded. Eventually, the arrive in the nest and locate the armor. Iron Baron rushes to procure it, and does so just as the Firstbourne awakens and rises up before him. Baron hastily throws on the armor and commands the Firstbourne to kill Wu. However, Wu discloses that he lied about the armor having control over the Firstbourne, and revealed that she instead sensed the good in his father's heart, which allowed him to tame her. Upon sensing the evil in Iron Baron, who rips the armor off, the Firstbourne unleashes a stream of molten rock and encases him in it. Firstbourne notices Wu and senses the good in his heart as it did with his father. Wu soon puts on the armor and allies with the Firstbourne and her family of dragons. He flies the Firstbourne out of the nest and reunites with the Ninja and Dragon Hunters. After the Ninja board dragons of their own, they fly off to return to Ninjago. Green Destiny The Ninja fly back into Ninjago through a rift in the sky, with Wu leading apon the Firstbourne. They went down to where Lloyd, Nya and Dareth where fighting the Sons of Garmadon and sent the bikers fleeing away. After the team evacuated the people in the surrounding areas, Wu and Lloyd flew the Firstbourne up to Borg Tower, where they confronted Lord1Garmadon. The three began fighting, with the Firstbourne eventually intervening and unleashing a stream of molten rock. Garmadon was incapacitated, but broke free and unleashed a burst of destructive energy. Wu was sent flying towards the streets far below, and was saved by the Firstbourne. As Lloyd continued fighting his father, Wu flew the Firstbourne over to theColossus, and helped the Ninja and their dragons to defeat it. After the successful battle to overthrow Garmadon and his forces, Wu said his "goodbyes" to the Firstbourne, as she would soon return to the First Realm. March of the Oni The Darkness Comes The First Realm was attacked by the Oni and Firstbourne barely manged to escape with Faith. They traveled to Ninjago and fell unconscious. Wu helped them get better and Faith told Wu about the Oni invasion. Endings Faith Wu and Misako about what happened in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. The Oni attacked the realm and the Hunters try to defend themselves with the help of the Dragons, but only Faith and Firstbourne managed to escape. After the Ninja were victorious, Firstbourne is fully healed and flew above the monastery as the Ninja and their allies celebrate. Powers The Firstbourne Dragon is the first dragon in existence, She possesses every known and unknown Elemental power. She possesses the Four Main Elements of Creation, Secondary Elements, Elemental Essences (except for Darkness, Dark Magic, and Destruction, which is possessed by Oni) with the strongest Elemental Essence she controls being her very essence and soul which is Creation. She is one from the strongest Elemental Masters, She can smell an Oni and teleport between Realms (all of her sons have these abilities). She like Omega is immortal, indestructible and eternal because she, like him never had a beginning and will never have a end. Known Powers * Elements: All dragons are capable of using innate elemental abilities. These can range from things like breathing earth itself to controlling time. As the mother of the dragon race, The Firstbourne holds all the powers of her offspring. * Golden Power: Firstbourne also control the most powerful Elemental Essence and the true form of Creation. This power can be used in a variety of ways, such as creating things out of nowhere (even entire Realms), shaping, manipulating and controlling matter and other objects altering reality to the user's will and being able to destroy darkness and evil, negating the effects of Dark matter and being completely immune to them. * Creation: All dragons are innately capable of using the power of Creation which is a Elemental Essence, the ability to freely create things out of nothing and use creative energy and also control the world around them which is Firstbourne very essence and soul. * The Darkness: The Darkness is not a regular Elemental Power, but actually Elemental Essence and the true form of Destruction: naturally, it's stronger than other Elemental Powers, and it can be used in a variety of ways, such as creating energy beams, controlling shadows and darkness. Like any Elemental Power/Essence, the user is able to harm immaterial beings, like the Ghosts from the Cursed Realm. It is unknown why Firstbourne has Darkness but it is possible she use Amber to copy it from the Overlord. ** Destruction: '''Destruction is the opposite of Creation. It is an Elemental Essence and is composed of the four main elements and possibly influenced by Darkness. It is the opposite of Creation and is purple in coloration, and a silky, silver color when repressed by the user. It gives the user control over destructive energy, and mastery over dark magic.It is unknown how Firstbourne why even has Destruction as it the opposite of Creation which is here very essence and soul but it is possible what when the War of Oni and Dragons ended she use Amber to copy it in hopes to defeat the Oni which may be another reason why the Oni left the Realm of Oni and Dragons. * '''Fire: With the Element of Fire, The Firstbourne can control and breathe blasts of fire. ** Magma: The Firstbourne is also capable of breathing magma or molten metal to melt or encase her foes. * Lightning: The Firstbourne can breathe bolts of electric energy and manipulate it to attack her foes. * Ice: The Firstbourne can breathe ice and manipulate it to freeze her foes. * Earth: The Firstbourne can manipulate and breathe earth. This can manifest as rocks fired from her mouth or as an attack that causes the ground to shift massively. * Wind: The Firstbourne can breath massive gusts of wind as well as manipulate it. * Water: The Firstbourne can manipulate and control water with the Element of Water. * Gravity: The Firstbourne can manipulate gravity with the Element of Gravity, allowing her to make objects float and reverse attacks. * Nature: Using the Element of Nature, The Firstbourne can control plants. * Poison: With the Element of Poison, The Firstbourne can create poisonous clouds. * Mind: With the Element of Mind, The Firstbourne can read the minds of others and project thoughts into a foe’s head. * Shadow: With the Element of Shadow, The Firstbourne can become a shadow as well as move through shadows. * Light: With the Element of Light, The Firstbourne can fire beams of light and turn invisible. * Amber: With the Element of Amber, The Firstbourne can copy powers and negate and copy variations of her own. * Form: With the Element of Form, The Firstbourne can easily change her appearance and shapeshift. * Smoke: With the Element of Smoke, The Firstbourne can become smoke. * Speed: With the Element of Speed, The Firstbourne can increase her speed by a massive amount. * Sound: With the Element of Sound, The Firstbourne can shoot sound waves as well as use sonar. * Time: With the Element of Time, The Firstbourne is capable of manipulating time itself. This includes speeding up time, skipping forward in time, speeding up someone else’s time to increase their age, slowing down time, rewinding time, freezing a foe in time, create Temporal Vortex, and time travel. * Enhanced Senses: All dragons possess a keen sense of smell, easily allowing them to smell Oni even after they disguise themselves which makes the Oni shapeshifting powers useless against them. * Portal Creation: All dragons can create portals to other realms by using the Elemental Essence of Creation. * Immortality: Dragons are long lived and are capable of living a long time but not as long as an Oni's lifespan, with the exception of Firstbourne who is immortal and indestructible and cannot be killed, she also cannot be destroy just like the Overlord but unlike him her body his also indestructible just like her spirit because she never had a beginning and will never have a end which makes her in a way more powerful when the First Spinjitzu Master because he was mortal and also the Overlord because only is spirit is indestructible while Firstbourne body and spirit are both indestructible. Trivia * In the Hunted trailer, when she's using an elemental power, she can glow to the color of the element (When she used Fire she was glowing into a red-orange color, but when she used Ice she was glowing into a white-light blue color). * She possess every Elemental Power (or Elemental Essences) and guards the golden Dragon Armor, which the First Spinjitzu Master once wore. ** This chronologically makes her the first dragon to guard a golden artifact made by the First Spinjitzu Master, a similar duty that her children: "Rocky," "Shard," "Wips" and "Flame" would do in Ninjago as the guardians of the Golden Weapons. * She bonded with the First Spinjitzu master and together with her Fire and his Metal, they created the Dragon Armor, and sought to unite the two races and the realm along with them to end their war. They soared through the skies only with the respect they had for one another. After the two sides refused to end the war, the First Spinjitzu Master left the Realm of Oni and Dragons and went on to create Ninjago, leaving the Firstbourne behind to guard the Dragon Armor. * Firstbourne appears in "Green and Gold" and flies with the Ultra Dragon and other Dragons.She is immorta, indestructible and etenal and cannot be killed and also cannot be destroyd just like the Overlord but unlike him her body is also indestructible just like her spirit because she never had a beginning and will never have a end. Also the Elemental Essence of Creation never had a beginning and will never have a end as it was and will always be with her because it is here very essence and soul as souls are the fundamental essence of a being, creature or thing containing their identity and consciousness. Category:Dragons Category:Character Variations Category:Elemental Masters Category:Female Category:Creation Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:Energy Category:Nature Category:Poison Category:Beings who never had a begining and will never have end Category:Golden Power